Young Love
by secretgirl4ever
Summary: When Sakura moves to China from Japan.What happens when the unloved at home falls in love with her.Will he tell her in time or be heartbroken agian? S+S & T+E
1. Meeting

Young Love  
BY dragongoddess45  
  
It was a beautiful warm summer day.The air was filled with young laughter as many young and old entered the park.On the bench the swings a young boy,no older than 16 awaited the arivel of a very special woman.He had messy chessnut hair and warm amber eyes that shimmered with concern.He looked at his watch and with a sad expression prepared to leave when a young woman entered the park.Her ounce beautifuly combed honey colored hair was now a mess and her brow was dripping with sweat.Her terqouise eyes were shimmering as she scanned the park for him"Wait!Huff,huff,wait I'm...I'm here.Sorry,huff,huff,I woke up late."she explained as she looked up to meet two very soft amber eyes."It's o.k,I would wait for you forever."He said as he leaned in for a kiss and wispered her name,"Sakura." Their lips were inches appart when....  
"  
SAKURA WAKE UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE AGIAN!!!!!!!!KANJU!!" Touya's voice could be heard ringing through the house."O.k,o.k,I'm up!Man."Sakura answered as she got up and turned on an american greastest hit C.D that had been translated into Japanese.  
  
Unbreak my heart  
say you love me agian  
Undo this hurt you caused  
when you walked through the door and walked out of my life  
  
Sakura is 16 and had just moved to Hong Kong on saturday and she already had to go to school.She didn't realy mind moveing because she didn't have much friends.She was so smart that and to shy to talk to anyone that everyone thought she was a snob.She especily excilled in Chineese.That gave her dad the idea to move to china to escape the teaseing.Sakura burshed her hair and teeth as she hummed to the song.  
  
Uncry these tears I cry so many nights  
unbrek my hear-  
  
Sakura turned off her C.D and went down stairs."Ohayou,farther,onichan.Whats for breakfest?I'm starving."Sakura's father looked up at Sakura from the stove,"Well your in a good mood today.Toast or eggs?"Sakura smiled shock her head yes , pointed to the toast and sat in front of Touya at the table."Whats up brat.You gonna sleep through school agian."Touya said leaveing his ceral long enough to insult his little sister."Grrr...leave me alone you know this is the first time it has happened."Sakura said finishing her toast and getting up to leave."True,but your new school doesn,t know that."Touya said finishing his ceral."Whatever,bye dad."Sakura said walking through the door that sepperated the kitchen and the liveing room.  
  
Sakura walked down the sidewalk toward her new school.The school was only a few blocks away from her house.She had first seen it on their way to their new house.Sakura scilently watched as the other students walked to meet their friends.Sakura's happy expression soon faded as she recalled unhappy memories.Sakura began to relaps into a flashback until she bumped into something hard and warm.She looked up to find two very annoyed eyes."Oh,I'm sorry."Sakura appoligized as she picked up both her books and his.He rudely snatched his books away and and continued on as he gruffly pushed her aside slightly and said,"Get out of my way,child".With that he entered the school and was greeted by a boy with blue hair and navy blue eyes."What's that jerks problem?"Sakura mumbled to herself as she continued into the building.  
  
She entered the office and wrote her name on the roster.The secutary looked her name up on the computer and printed out Sakura's scedule.As Sakura walked down the hall and read the scedule to herself.Her first class was math.'Why math I hate math.'Sakura thought.She entered the room just in time.Sakura stepped into her new classroom tremibbling with fear. the teacher cheerfuly said."Class,today we have a new student.Sakura Kinimoto from Japan.Ms.Kinimoto would you like to say something about yourself?Sakura began to shae her head no but instead thought to herself 'No...I can't be shy any more.'.Sakura took a deep breath and said,"Good morning my name is Sakura Kinimoto.I am 16 and my favorite color is pink."'Clap,Clap,Clap,Clap,Clap.'Sakura turned to find the teacher clapping."Well done MS.Kinimito.Now where to seat you...hmmmm...I know you can sit next to Mr.Li.Can you staned up so Ms.Kinimoto can find you."The teachers eyes were fixed on a chessnut colored hair boy.He had been talking to a blue haired boy form the time Sakura entered the classroom."MR.Li!!"screamed the teacher and with that Sharon turned around and stood strait up."Yes.Mrs.Hiroshi?!"When he did that everyone started to laugh hystericly.Sakura even giggled under her breath until she reconized the boy.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She looked up to find two very annoyed eyes."Oh,I'm sorry."Sakura appoligized as she picked up both her books and his.He rudely snatched his books away and and continued on as he gruffly pushed her aside slightly and said,"Get out of my way,child".With that he entered the school and was greeted by a boy with blue hair and navy blue eyes."What's that jerks problem?"Sakura mumbled to herself as she continued into the building.  
  
END FLASHBACK 


	2. Eirol

Young Love  
BY dragongoddess45  
  
Here it is chapter two.Have fun with it. *****************************  
  
Sakura looked at the boy with an annoyed look."Oh,no it's him.What is he doing here?"Sakura mummbled to herself on her way to her seat.Sakura gazed at the boy.She hadn't noticed how hansume he was at first.She blushed at the thought as she sat down.Soon class was underway.  
  
The teacher turned to face the board and Sakura felt a tap on her sholder.She turned to meet two navy blue eyes."Hello,my name I Eirol Hazirezewa. You can call me Eirol.Nice to meet you Sakura."said Eirol.He streached his hand out and she took it."Thank you Eirol.You can call me Sakura."Eirol smirked at Shayron and said"Sakura,what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl."Sakura turned red at his words.  
  
Wap.A hand hit the desk.Sakura looked to find a Shoyron."Are you finished yet?"He said faceing Eirol,"Do you have to hit on every girl you see?"Eirol put his hands defeseivly."I wasn't,I was just trying to be friendly.You shouldn't go around giveing people a bad name."Sakura watched with a clasic anime sweat drop on her head until the teacher told them to pay attention. *************************** Dragongoddess45:Sorry it took so long to write the next chapter.I...got a little..dis.tracted.YeahI got distracted.Well o.k I was reading fanfics.So sue me your doing it too.Right now.^__^ 


End file.
